The present invention relates to tools and more particularly to an adjustable shifter for controlling the racing of a slidable ratchet shank which shifter is slidably shifting its direction in order to control the positive and/or inverse racing of the slidable ratchet bar.
Normally a shank of a screwdriver or a socket wrench is secured to a handle. Some of the shanks includes a ratchet bar which is controlled by a shifter can only racing on one direction. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a ratchet socket wrench which comprises a handle 10, a sleeve 12 and a chuck 13. The handle 10 has a chamber 101 enabling to receive a ratchet 111 of the wrench 11, a pair of pawls 112 and 113 and a positioning plate 14. The sleeve 12 is wrapped on the chamber 101 of the handle 10 and secured by the chuck 13. A shifter 121 slidably disposes in the top of the sleeve 12 to levelly actuate the pawls 112 and 113 which control the ratchet 111 racing on one direction. However, the socket wrench is fixed to the handle 10, its length is therefore unadjustable.